


giftstuck entry- terezi/gamzee

by nitkit (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nitkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i know you asked for tz/gamzee and that she would be in control, and i hope i managed to get that across in art! :]</p>
    </blockquote>





	giftstuck entry- terezi/gamzee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/gifts).



> i know you asked for tz/gamzee and that she would be in control, and i hope i managed to get that across in art! :]

 


End file.
